Say Goodbye
by 00000xXxX
Summary: "But he was gone, their time had ended." Jason is back at Camp Jupiter on the ArgoII, and Piper is with him. Reyna will have to accept that their time was over. Jason was Piper's now. Songfic!


**_Say Goodbye_**

**_By: daughterofapollo5565/Terra_**

**_edited by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx/Lex_**

**AN: Ello all! i've been in a songfic mood, and since i wrote a HG songfic i wanted to write a PJO songfic, and i haven't really included the HoO character into any PJO fics so here is my first offical Heros of Olympus fic. and i'd like to thank my awesome friend Lex for editing this! thanks so much lylas! anywho**** enjoy the fic!**

* * *

><p><em>Things are changing<em>

_It seems strange and_

_I need to figure this out_

_You've got your life_

_I got mine_

_But you're all I cared about_

_Y__esterday we were laughing_

_Today I'm left here asking_

_Where has all the time gone now_

_I'm left alone somehow_

_Growing up and getting older_

_I don't want to believe it's over_

She couldn't believe it. Jason was back. Her Jason, he was perfectly fine, even happy! But then there was _her_. Piper. She was there on the _Argo II_,standing right next to Jason, holding his hand. It stung—deep. Reyna wondered if Jason had forgotten Camp Jupiter like Percy Jackson had forgotten Camp Half-Blood. She could only hope, and pray to the gods that when he saw her he would remember. _Please,_ she begged. _Remember me._

_Don't say goodbyeCause I don't wanna hear those words tonightCause maybe it's not the end for you and IAnd although we knewThis time would come for me and youDon't say anything tonightIf you're gonna say goodbye_

He told her carefully that he would be going back to Camp Half-Blood. That was the figurative straw that broke the camel's back. But Reyna didn't let it show, she kept her professional face on, she nodded where ever it was needed. She even asked a question here and there. He would be going back with a few other Romans to speak with Chiron, the counselor at their Camp, and also to bring over the Oracle. This girl who had spoken prophecies, and was now in possession of Apollo's oracle's spirit, which had spoken many prophecies. They claimed it would be wise to have here there for a meeting, along with other lead campers.

But Reyna didn't want Jason to go away. She wanted him to stay, she had just gotten him back. Sure he was with that daughter of Venus, or _Aphrodite_. That girl boiled her blood, and made her want to send Aurum and Argentum after her. And, worst of all, she was going with Jason. Reyna had no problem saying goodbye to Piper. But Jason? She didn't want to utter the words that would bid farewell to the one she loved. It would hurt too much.

_Do you remember_

_In December_

_How we swore we'd never change_

_Even though you're leaving_

_That our feelings_

_Would always stay the same_

_I wish we could be laughing_

_Instead I'm standing here asking_

_Do we have to end this now_

_Can we make it last somehow_

_We both know what we've gotta say, not today_

_Cause I don't wanna leave this way_

All those quests Jason went on, before either of them were Praetors, she would always secretly worry for him. But he would always come back, and laugh, saying it was a ''piece of cake." When he would come back injured, she would sit by his side and wait till he woke up. In particular, she remembered one winter, before they had been made Praetors. They had been talking peacefully, it was a conversation she would never forget.

"_Jason," Reyna started carefully, daring the attention of the son of Jupiter to her. "What are we?" she asked, making sure not to let a blush warm her face as she looked anywhere but Jason._

"_Well," Jason started, slightly confused. Reyna was grateful that he was so blind when it came to romance. "We're friends!" he said, grinning at her. Reyna let out a sigh, not sure If from relief or sorrow._

"_Will we always be friends?" she asked, meeting his eyes._

_Jason rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sweetly. "I sure hope so, Reyna." he said chuckling. Reyna smiled too._

"_I hope so as well._

Then he had vanished, they had been Praetors, perhaps on their way become a couple. But he was gone, they're time had ended.

_And if it's over_

_I__t hurts but I'm giving you my word_

_I hope that you're always_

_Happy like we were_

_Happy like we were_

She watched as he boarded the _Argo II. _He sent her a wave, which she returned with a weak smile. Piper stood next to him, talking slightly and holding his hand again. She saw Jason's face brighten into a wide smile, and he laughed along with her. Reyna gave a sad smile. As long as he was happy, she would be. As long as this Piper girl made him smile, made him happy, she wouldn't mind… too much. She just hoped they would be happy like Jason and her had been when they were younger. But for now, he was happy. That's all she cared about.

_Yesterday we were laughing_

_Today I'm left here asking_

_And although we knew this time would come for me and you_

_Don't say anything tonight_

_If you're gonna say goodbye_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Skillet rules! and i love this song, and though it doesn't completly describe Reyna and Jason's relationship, i think it does them justice. :D now click the little blue review botton below!<strong>


End file.
